Mi condimento secreto
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur había cocinado amablemente hamburguesas para Alfred, las que éste rechaza vilmente al estar comiendo algo más. Inglaterra se enoja y corre al baño, cuando en eso le cae el consolador que usa para masturbarse analmente. USxUK, lemon, posible: ASCO.


Esto fue basado en un doujinshi, oh god, que me traumó bastante cuando lo entendí -aunque no lo que pasaba del todo porque estaba en japonés-, me lo pasó la malvada Solitudely para que me traumara con ella. Fue taaan raro, quiero compartir mi trauma con ustedes xD!

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**WARNING: **Quizá esto te de un poquitito de asco, masturbación y auto-penetración.

Arthur estaba encerrado en el baño, molesto hasta decir basta, Alfred lo había tratado como la mierda y él sólo venía a comer un poco con él, está bien, gritó innecesariamente pero Jones fue un maldito bastardo por decir todo lo que le dijo. No era su culpa traer algo de comer justo cuando el americano ya comía algo.

Él, Arthur Kirkland se molestó en cocinar hamburguesas.

Asquerosas y grasosas hamburguesas.

–Ya comí, no necesito tus porquerías, no quiero tener trauma de por vida con las hamburguesas por un mal intento de cocinero como tú…–

Eso le había dicho Jones, y él se quedó allí, con su canastita llena de hamburguesas que a pesar de que odia cocinó sólo para él, que incluso, secretamente puso la banderita de Estados Unidos arriba de cada una con la suya, la de Inglaterra la una frente a la otra. Era un mocoso mal agradecido, siempre lo fue, después de gritar insultos mientras el americano le respondía corrió al baño.

Jamás serían pareja, jamás.

Nunca le volvería a hacer siquiera un hamburguesa más, nada, no se lo merecía, mejor que comiera mierda de caballo con sida y diarrea con sangre. Golpeó la pared del baño con fuerza gritando "estúpido". Una y otra vez, hasta que su mano se puso roja, entre uno de los tantos golpes algo acabó cayéndole arriba de la cabeza.

Lo miró… y la cosa le miró a él.

Un dildo, un consolador a baterías, un pene electrónico. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, ni recordaba el día exacto en que se lo compró, lo único que recuerda es que lo hizo para fantasear que Alfred le metía el pene bien adentro de su estrecho culo.

Se puso a pensar en ello, a Alfred en sus pocos momentos amorosos, cuando lo abraza, cuando después de un tiempo le pide disculpas, sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sus caderas juntas, sus entrepiernas rozándose, sus mejillas empiezan a acalorarse más mientras sostiene el juguete sexual entre sus manos, mira hacia abajo, siente como su polla se endurece con cada recuerdo, se asegura de tener la puerta lo suficientemente cerrada.

Y se baja los pantalones, los calzoncillos y cierra los ojos cuando desliza su ropa interior hacia abajo ya que roza contra su erecto, duro y rosado miembro que poco a poco se mojaba, aún ahora molesto y todo, sus fantasías sexuales eran con ese chico, se sentó en el suelo del baño llenando del primer líquido viscoso que encontró el pene plástico abriendo sus piernas, tira la cabeza hacia atrás y se muerde los labios.

Y lo va metiendo, mientras abre más la pierna, lo empuja con las dos manos hacia dentro de su estrecho y deseoso ano, ve con suculencia como a su miembro le gusta la penetración, se hace más grande y más erguido. Estaba lo suficientemente adentro para hacerlo gritar, gritos que contenía en su boca.

Y oprime el botón que lo acciona, empieza a vibrar, y todo su cuerpo lo hace con él, grita, gime y rasguña el piso ante el aparato penetrando su culo.

Y a su imaginación vuelve ese estúpido estadounidense.

–Ahhh… Ahh A-Alfred~…– como si el lo estuviera follando.

El americano se acerca por detrás entre sus delirios mentales, le chupa el cuello y aprieta los pezones escuchando al inglés retorciéndose como una bestia.

–Coloca ese dildo más adentro de tu culo Inglaterra, quiero verte gemir como un demonio para mí, hazlo, quiero verte…– sonríe, Arthur se altera, lágrimas de placer se notan en sus ojos y saliva corre desde su extasiada boca que quiere ser besada en fantasías.

–Al-Alfred… ah… ahhh~… oh God~, es tán… du-duro y bueno…–se retuerce, cada vez más rápido el aparato dentro suyo, como si le estuvieran dando reiteradamente a su ano penetraciones inhumanas, empujó más el aparato, perdiendo el control cuando tocaba su próstata.

–Allí te gusta…England, pronto me sentirás a mí, sólo grita que lo quieres…–

–¡No lo ha-ré eres un… b-bastardo ahhh ahhh~! –incluso en sus alucinaciones tenía algo de orgullo. Pero disfrutaba la coreada voz del americano deleitarse con el espectáculo erótico que le daba.

Se tapó la boca después de lo siguientes minutos hasta que llegó a su orgasmo, gimiendo con brutalidad opacada en sus manos, sacó de su trasero el erecto pene electrónico mientras daba pequeños gemiditos. Eso había sido increíble, sólo esperaba que no se volviera un fetiche soñar con Alfred y ocupar esos tipos de juguetes.

Y fue allí, en medio de su reciente satisfacción sexual causada por la tensión que le hacía tener Jones cuando vio las hamburguesas. Las hamburguesas que le daría a Jones, se le dibujó una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa malvada y vengativa.

–Creo que fue estúpido Alfred, es claro que no tenías hambre…–susurró el inglés, habían pasado treinta minutos del suceso del baño de arriba.

Alfred estaba al contrario de la mesa. –La culpa también es mía… lo lamento, verdaderamente te agradezco que las hayas hecho aunque las odies, fui un imbécil…–

–¿Quieres probar una? –le estiró el brazo, acercándole una a Jones.

El americano no lo notó, pero una sonrisa diabólica se hacía presente en el inglés y cuando Alfred la probó…

–¿Qué les has echado Inglaterra? ¡es lo mejor que he probado cocinado de ti! ¡está delicioso! –decía impactado el americano.

Mientras masticaba, mordía y tragaba la deliciosa hamburguesa de la que caía por la boca de Alfred un líquido viscoso, blanco y pegajoso que incluso se le pegaba en las manos y que el americano miraba con curiosidad, pero seguía lamiéndolo mientras se engullía las hamburguesas, el inglés lo miraba con una sonrisa vengativa y morbosa.

–Es un condimento secreto… directamente desde mí…–susurró con maldad.

Era líquido, era viscoso y blanco medio transparente y venía "literalmente" de él. De el momento en que eyaculó para se precisos.

La perfecta venganza de Inglaterra era lo que le estaba haciendo tragar a Jones. Desde ese momento, para Inglaterra, ese sería su secreto condimento para venganzas contra estúpidos estadounidenses.

**N.A: **Verdaderamente yo me traume mucho, una cosa es venganza y otra cosa muy distinta es lo que hizo Arthur, sí, le hizo comerse su semen, y lo más raro es que Alfred lo encontraba delicioso! ni sabía lo que era el pobre, me dio trauma. En fin, que viva el USxUK, subiré algo menos raro pronto, era sólo para que sufrieran conmigo (?) :3


End file.
